Un Nouveau Départ
by naya22
Summary: Rachel et Quinn emménage à New York alors que Rachel fait ses étude à la Nyada Quinn se trouve un petit travaille de serveuse dans un restaurant ou elle rencontre une jeune fille, Elena. Elle deviennent très vite amie mais que pensera Rachel quand elle les verront à Central Parc... C'est ma première Fic' J'espère que vous allez aimer Bonne Lecture !
1. Chapter 1

PDV Quinn

Je dépose le dernier carton au sol à bout de souffle et m'assieds sur le canapé.

"Ahhh, enfin a la maison !"

je ferme les yeux et écoute le silence présent dans l'appartement avec juste le bruit des klaxonne des taxis impatients de déposer leur client à destination. Mais ce silence est bientôt brisé par les bruits de talons se rapprochant. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Rachel arrivait en sautillant toute joyeuse. Elle s'assoit sur mes genoux, ses bras autour de mon cou.

"On y est ! Tu te rend compte !"

Son sourire s'agrandit : Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, son visage, la couleur chocolat de ses yeux, les courbes parfaites de son corps, ses jambes divines et son odeur permanente de fruit rouge.

"On y est" je chuchote presque.

elle dépose un doux baiser sur mes lèvres exprimant l'amour puissant et incomparable que l'on se porte. Je romps le baiser après quelques secondes pour la regarder elle a encore les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes. Je pose délicatement ma main sur sa joue ce qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux, je dessine le contour de ses lèvres de mon pouce.

"Je t'aime" dis-je tout simplement.

C'est la première fois que je lui avoue, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Je peux voir une larme qui perle au coin de son oeil et roule sur sa joue.

"Je t'aime aussi Quinn" murmure t-elle

Elle dépose sa tête dans mon cou et respire l'odeur de mon cou alors que je lui dépose un baiser sur le dessus de la tête. On reste dans cette position pendant de longues minutes.

" Bon si on le rangeait cet appartement !"

Rachel se lève de mes genoux et m'aide à me relever on commence à prendre les cartons et les répartir dans les bonnes pièces. Je commence par ranger les cartons dans notre chambre et déballe mes vêtements de la valise. Je plie les habits et les dispose dans l'armoire Rachel faisant de son côté la même chose. Ayant fini je me retourne pour voir où en est Rachel je la voie assise sur le lit dos à moi, fixant quelque chose sur ses genoux.

"Rachel ? Ça va ?"

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'assieds à ses côtés, je voie un cadre avec une photo d'elle et Finn. Il était décédé i mois alors qu'il s'était engagée dans l'armée, ses camarades disent qu'il est mort honorablement en sauvant un de ces frères d'armes nommé Sam. Rachel avait été dévastée par sa mort, Finn aussi me manque quand Rachel l'avait quittée pour venir me dire qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour moi il nous avait soutenu. Même si au fond il aimait toujours Rachel.

Elle pleurait silencieusement alors que je la prenais dans mes bras elle se laissa allez contre mon épaule et sanglota au bout de quelques minutes elle se retira et essuya ses joue humides.

"Désolé"

"Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi il me manque mais il y a une chose que je sais c'est qu'il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état."

"Tu as raison c'est juste qu'il me manque tellement et quand j'ai vu la photo j'ai craqué tu as raison je voudrais pas qu'il me voie comme ça."

Elle posa la photo sur la table de chevet et mis sa tête sur mon épaule.

"Tu sais c'est grâce à lui si on est ensemble, au Glee Club il a vu que je passais mon temps à te regarder et à te sourire, j'ai rompu avec lui pour pas le faire soufrir et il a crée cette réunion avec Kurt et Santana.

_**#FlashBack#**_

_PDV Finn_

_Rachel vient de rompre avec moi mais je sais pourquoi ! Tous ces regards et ces sourires au début je croyais que tout ça était pour Puck et au bout d'un moment j'ai su. Quinn! Tout ça pour mon ex qui en plus m'a trompé avec mon meilleur ami. Mais au fond je connais Quinn c'est un ange il suffit juste que la bonne personne enlève la couche de noirceur qu'elle s'est faite en tant que Reine Des Glaçes._

_J'aime Rachel plus que tout mais elle mérite mieux que moi je dois lui rendre service et faire un plan pour qu'elles tombent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Et pour ça je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de deux personnes. Rien de mieux que leurs deux meilleures amies . Santana et Kurt ! Ils connaissent Rachel et Quinn par coeur. _

_Je passais ma soirée à mettre un plan au point ce qui pour moi est pas gagné. Le lendemain je rejoins Kurt à son casier et lui demanda de venir me rejoindre à l'auditorium à 12h00, il accepta curieux de savoir ce qui se passait. J'avais cour d'espagnol avec Santana dans une heure même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle assiste à se cour alors qu'elle n'en absolument pas besoin je pense plutôt que c'est pour pouvoir mater Brittany pendant une heure. _

_Je m'installais juste derrière elle et lui tapa sur l'épaule alors que Shuester explique son cour. Elle recule sa chaise et s'adosse contre le dossier toujours les yeux sur le prof murmurant ce que je lui voulais et lui demande de venir me rejoindre à l'auditorium à 12h00 sans rien dire d'autre je sais qu'elle se méfie. Mais elle reste la grande Santana Lopez fille de Satan la curiosité l'emportera je le sais._

_à 12h00 je me rendis à l'auditorium et arrive en premier s'ensuit Kurt et Santana peu de temps après Santana ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était là ? _

_"Bon Finn tu m'explique et pourquoi Lady Hummel est-là ?"_

_"Bonjour à toi aussi Santana !"_

_"Voilà Kurt tu es le meilleur ami de Rachel et je suppose que tu sais qu'elle à rompu avec moi"_

_"Oui et elle ne pas expliquer pourquoi"_

_"Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre et je sais qui c'est et je veut les aider à être ensemble"_

_"Attendez deux secondes: si je comprend bien le Hobbit a enfin lâché le Baleineau parce qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre et notre cher Finnocence ici présent veut l'aider à se mettre avec cet personne alors qu'elle la larguer ces petites fesse ?Pourquoi ? Et moi dans tous ça je suis là pourquoi d'ailleur ?"_

_"Oui Finn pourquoi ? C'est étrange !" dit Kurt avec incompréhension._

_"La personne qu'elle aime n'est autre que... Quinn !"_

_Alors que la Latina partait dans un fou rire Kurt manqua de s'éttoufer._

_"Finn tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis !" s'exclama Kurt_

_"Ecoutez je connais Rachel par coeur au Glee Club observer là avec Quinn comme ça vous pourrez confirmer ce que je dis."_

_"Je te crois ! Quinn à beau être dur comme ça je lis à l'intérieure d'elle comme dans un livre ouvert j'ai remarqué qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au nain..."_

_"Rachel !" s'exclama Finn et Kurt ensemble._

_"Peu importe, je te suis. Prête pour l'opération Faberry ! Kurt tu nous suis ?"_

_**#Fin du FlashBack#**_

"C'est vrai ! J'étais assez étonné quand il nous l'a dit" m'exclamais-je.

"Bon je vais faire le dîner tu me rejoins après ?"

"Non ! J'en ai marre de ranger je vais plutôt t'aider"

"C'est Partie !"

Nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine et commençons à préparer un gâteau ( végétalien bien sûr ) car Rachel en avait envie. Alors que Rachel sortait les ingrédients je vais vite fait aux toilettes, me lave les mains et reviens dans la cuisine et Rachel n'y est plus.

"Rach' ?"

"Dans le salon !"

Je me dirige vers le salon me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien y faire... Je la vois pencher sur l'ordinateur tapant à toute vitesse sur le clavier et elle commence à s'énerver elle est vraiment trop chou :

"Aller dépeche toi ! Google Chrome de Merde !"

je pouffe de rire juste derrière elle et lui demande ce qu'elle cherche.

"Bah je suis juste en train d'actualiser mon compte sur ! Bah à ton avis, je cherche une recette de gâteau !"

Je lève les yeux au ciel, mon Dieu elle est si sexy quand elle est énervée faut que je me refroidissent les idées avant de la plaquer contre le mur. Je prends son poignet et la tire vers la cuisine.

"Du sucre, des oeufs, de la levure, de la farine, du chocolat,du beurre et du lait ! Je crois que c'est tout..."

Rachel n'a pas l'air de me croire puisqu'elle se redirige vers le salon et reprend l'ordinateur... Je la regarde adossée contre l'embrasure de la porte qui mène au saon, elle note la recette sur une feuille et me la montre en souriant

"La on peut le faire ce gâteau !"

Je sourie et on repart vers la cuisine. Un belle aprés-midi s'annonce.


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Rachel

C'est Aujourd'hui, je commence les cours à la NYADA. Il est 6h00, le réveil sonne alors que je sors tout doucement des bras de morphée. La prise autour de sa taille se resserre ce qui m'arrache un sourire. Je me retourne pour faire face au visage d'ange en face de moi. Elle est tellement magnifique ses beaux yeux verts gonflés par le manque de sommeil, des mèches blondes tombent sur son visage.

"Salut." Cette voix rauque mon Dieu que c'est sexy !

"Salut"

Je m'empare de ces lèvres dans un tendre baiser auquel elle répond aussitôt. Je me redresse sur le lit et m'étire faisant craquer les os de mon dos, alors que deux bras viennent entourer mon ventre et Quinn dépose sa tête dans mon cou prenant une grande inspiration.

"Tu est prêtes ?" me demande Quinn

"Un peu stresser j'ai peur que Thibideaux regrette son choix de m'avoir accepter"

"Hey ! Non écoute tu es la plus merveilleuse, la plus talentueuse et la plus magnifique personne que je connaisse, et en aucun cas elle regretera quoi que se soit. Je t'aime et je t'interdit de douter de toi ok ?"

"Ok, je t'aime aussi et c'est toi la plus merveilleuse de nous deux" rajoutai je

Elle rougit légerment et déposa un tendre baiser dans mon cou.

"Va prendre ta douche je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner." me dit-elle

Je partis vers la salle de bain sans voler un baiser à ma blonde. J'enlève mon tee-shirt et mon shorty avant de me glisser sous l'eau chaude. Mais muscles se détendent aussitôt, je sors une demi-heure plus tard une serviette autour de ma taille je me dirige vers ma chambre et commence à fouiller dans la commode. Finalement j'opte pour une robe noir et rouge surmonter d'un léger gilet noir et laisse mes cheveux détacher. Je pars rejoindre Quinn dans la cuisine.

"Sa sens bon" dis-je

"Pancake preparé avec amour 100% végétalien pour mademoiselle !"

Je me verse du café dans une tasse et m'assoie à table regardant Quinn s'activant pour faire cuire son bacon.

"Tu commence par quoi comme cour ?"

"Dance avec... Cassandra July" dis-je essayant de me souvenir du nom.

"Cassandra July ! Genre le plus grand scandal de Broadway !"

"Comment ça ?"

"Tu connais pas l'histoire ? Kurt serait là il te turai même moi je suis au courant alors que je suis pas fan de Broadway !"

Je jette vite fait un coup d'oeil à ma montre... Merde je suis en retard. Tu me raconte quand je rentre, bisous je t'aime !"

je l'embrasse, prend mon sac et sort en trombe de l'apartement sous le regarde amusé de Quinn.

**PDV Quinn**

Je regarde Rachel sortir en toute vitesse de l'appartement, c'est assez marrant de la voir si presser. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais pas rester toute la journée devant la télé en attendant que ma petite brune travaille d'arrache-pied pour devenir une étoile. Je pars prendre ma douche sans avoir mangé mon bacon bien sûr. Une fois habillé je prends mon sac et sors de l'appartement.

Je marche dans la rue regardant autour de moi avec envie, j'ai vraiment bien fait de venir ici je suis dans l'une des plus belles villes du monde avec la femme que j'aime il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver un petit boulot et tout sera parfait. Je me dirige vers le vendeur de journaux le plus près. Je regarde les annonces pour trouver un travail. Serveuse... au Spotlight Diner à Broadway !

Je me dirige directement vers Time Square et passe vite fait à Starbuck leurs cafés sont les meilleurs. Je pousse la porte du restaurant et m'engouffre dans le restaurant.

"Bonjour"

"Salut, Je peut aider ?"

"Euhh je cherche le directeur" dis-je pas vraiment sure de moi

"Là -bas" me dit-elle

Elle m'indique le comptoir où se trouve un homme, la cinquantaine des cheveux blanc, banal.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Quinn Fabray, je vien pour l'annonce le travaille de serveuse"

"Enchanté, Gunther ! Écoute c'est simple si tu veut bosser ici il faut juste que tu sache chanter et remuer ton cul !"

"Je me débrouille"

"Parfait va voir en cuisines et demande Elena, elle te donnera un uniforme, tu commences demain. Les horaires tous les jours sauf mercredi de 17h00 à 2h00."

"Merci"

Je me dirige vers les cuisine et croise un jeune homme en tenue de serveur et lui demande ou se trouve "Elena" il m'indique une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux châtains et des yeux marron elle aussi porte la tenue de serveuse. Je me dirige automatiquement vers elle.

"Salut"

"Salut tu cherches quelque chose ?" me dit-elle avec un sourire dévoilant sa dentition parfaite.

"Gunther m'a dit de venir te voir pour avoir mon nouvel uniforme si c'est bien toi Elena !"

"Oui c'est bien moi tient suis-moi" Ce que je fais tout de suite

"Alors comme ça tu vas travailler ici, c'est assez cool tout le monde s'entand à merveille bon des fois Gunther et assez dur" Elle me tend l'uniforme que je prend "Oops au faite je m'appelle Elena Gilbert et tu es ?"

"Quinn Fabray je viens d'emménager à New York"

"Tu viens d'où?"

"Lima, Ohio."

"Bienvenue dans la ville où tout est possible Quinn et on se voit demain" me dit-elle avec un sourire je crois que je pourrais me perdre dans ses yeux.

"Oui c'est ça... à demain."

Je sors de la cuisine et remercie encore une fois Gunther au passage. Je reprends une grande inspiration une fois sortie Pfiiouu... respire Quinn ! Me dis-je mentalement. Ca c'est fait et puis il faut bien payer le loyer de toute façon. Je repars à l'appartement avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici le Chapitre 3 je sais, je sais mais je suis désolée pour ce retard. Et allez voir mes profs pour leur dire de me donner moin de boulot ( se serai cool )**

**Faberee : Je sais que tu stress le besoin de savoir c'est vraiment agaçant mais tu le sauras en même temps que les autres Haha ;)**

**Bonne Lecture ! Et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

J'arrive à la NYADA à bout de souffle et rentre dans la salle de danse en même temps que les autres ! Tout le monde s'échauffe avant que la musique s'allume même pas cinq minutes après notre arrivée.

"Allez les petits nouveaux, montrez-moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre cinq, six, sept et huit...

Bienvenue à la NYADA, vous en êtes en cours de danse de première année je m'appelle Cassandra July, soyons très claire dans cette pièce seulement deux d'entre vous, maximum seront assez doué pour réussir et pour ce qui est des autres je vous remercie de payer le loyer de mon énorme loft."

Elle interroge une fille... Lydia et la rabaisse sur son poids alors qu'elle n'en a absolument pas besoin je lève les yeux au ciel franchement c'est pas possible d'être aussi odieuse, je sors de mes pensées car la musique s'arrête.

"Excuse moi ? Est-ce que ma conversation avec notre chère Lydia t'a offensé ?"

"Non"

"Comment tu t'appelle ?"

"Rachel"

"Tu seras Miss David Schwimmer !"

"Oui Miss David Schwimmer"

"Je parie que tu es une méga star dans ton Blède d'Iowa."

"En fait je viens de l'Ohio."

"L'Ohio ! Encore plus glauque, quand on regarde une carte l'Ohio à l'air d'un étron géant que le Mishigan esseraie de se décoller du fion t'a fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à New york City pour me montrer comment enseigner ?"

"Non, non je suis ici pour apprendre"

"Okay ! Leçon numéro 1 t'es piqué sont complètement naze et t'es air supérieur de petite sainte-nitouche me tape sur le système ! Rallumer la musique, allez au boulot !"

Je ressors du cours de Dance plutôt énervée cette Cassandra est un monstre ! Après une bonne douche je dois aller dans la chambre ronde où Thibideaux étudiera nos capacités. J'arrive et m'assied à coté de Brody un garçon très gentil que j'ai rencontré plus tôt. Carmen arrive.

"Bienvenue dans la chambre ronde, l'acoustique y est parfaite et elle ne comporte aucun coin, aucun endroit où se cacher, si on commencer, Béatrice McClain !

Une petite blonde avec des cheveux très bouclés se met devant nous et commence à chanter. Au bout de même pas 10 secondes elle se fait jeter, je suis choquée j'ai vraiment peur maintenant.

"Rachel Berry !"

Je me lève et me dirige au centre de la pièce.

"Bonjour je m'appelle Rachel Berry et je vais vous chanter New York State Of Minf écrite par Billy Joel et rendu célèbre par la grande Barbra Streisand.

_**Some folks like to get away  
For a holiday from the neighborhood  
Hop a flight to Miami Beach  
Or to Hollywood  
But I'm taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River Line  
I'm in a New York state of mind**_

It was so easy living day by day  
Out of touch with the rhythm and the blues  
But now I need a little give and take

The New York Times  
The Daily News  
Oh, It comes down to reality  
And it's fine with me  
'cause I've let it slide  
Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside  
I don't have any reasons  
I've left them all behind  
I'm in a New York state of mind

I'm just taking a Greyhound  
On the Hudson River line  
'Cause I'm in  
I'm in a New York state of Mind  
New York State of Mind

Brody se lève et applaudit je lui souris alors que Carmen me complimente sur ma performance.

Je ressors de la NYADA et me dirige vers l'appartement presser de voir ma belle blonde j'arrive 5 minutes plus tard.

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Je suis assise dans le canapé entrain de regarder la télé quand j'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher Rachel ! Je me planque sur le côté du mur juste à côté de la porte et j'attends qu'elle referme la porte, elle pose son sac, enlève son manteau et l'accroche.

"Quinn ?"

Je m'approche doucement dans son dos la tire en arrière et la plaque contre le mur alors qu'elle laisse échapper un cri de surprise.

"Je t'ai manqué ?" je chuchote dans son cou

"Tu m'as fait peur !" Elle sourit et referme ses bras dans mon dos

"Comment c'est passé ta journée ?" je lui demande

"Horrible et toi ?"

"J'ai trouvé un boulot mais je te dirai raconte-moi ta journée !"

"Le cour de Danse est horrible cette Cassandra July est un monstre je..." Elle me raconte toute sa journée je la comprends franchement ça devait être horrible.

"Oh raconte-moi ce qui avec ma prof de Dance !"

"Ha oui c'est bizarre que tu ne connaissent pas l'histoire. C'est la danseuse en vue il y a dix ans elle avait décrocher le rôle de Lola La Tentatrice lorsque au milieu de l'avant premère le téléphone d'un spectateur s'est mis à sonner, elle a arréter tous le spectacle, a pris le téléphone et la éclater le pauvre n'a pas vu la fin de la représentation et a dû se racheter un nouveau téléphone.

"Un peu normal qu'elle soit toujours en colère, et toi alors raconte-moi !"

"Je me suis baladé à Central Parc et je suis passé par Broadway, j'ai vu une annonce et comme je voulais pas rester toute la journée à t'attendre alors je suis allé voir et j'ai été prise seulement je ne finirai qu'à 2h00 sauf le Mercredi."

"Je finis les cours à 15h00 on se verra deux heures mais ça veut dire que mon lit sera froid quand je me coucherai."

"Mais il sera chaud quand tu te réveilleras" dis-je en me penchant vers elle alors qu'elle sourit Je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes dans un tendre baiser.

"Tu sais deux heures c'est largement suffisant" me dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Ha oui ? Mais je commence que demain tu veut t'entraîner pour demain peut-être"

"On verra sa demain pas besoin de m'entraîner pour ça"

Elle me fait un clin d'oeil et s'éloigne vers la cuisine. Pas possible elle ne peut pas me laisser sur le canapé après ça. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour la voir en train de fouiller dans un placard je me glisse derrière elle, ferme le placard alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

"Qu'est ce qu..?"

Je la fais taire en collant brusquement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passe mes mains sous ses cuisses pour la faire s'asseoire sur l'établie alors qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille nous rapprochant encore plus, je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et commence une bataille avec la sienne. Je passe mes main sous son haut mais au moment ou ça comment un devenir intéressant le téléphone de Rachel sonne... Je maudis cette personne qui ce soit ! Je lâche un soupir exaspéré

"Allô ?" Elle me regarde avec un sourire en coin devant ma réaction

"..." je voit son visage s'éclairer

"Kurt ! Oh mon Dieu ça va ? Comment va Blaine ? Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Haaa je suis trop contente"

Je la regarde sautillait partout dans l'appartement heureuse de ravoir son meilleurs amies partie à Paris avec Blaine. Je sens que l'après-midi va être long.

* * *

**Voilà fin de ce chapitre et je remercie ma petite Licorne Bleue Magique de m'avoir inspirée pour la suite. Merci tous les gens qui lise ma fic et puis laisse moi un petit reviews. De votre Pandicorne adorée bis bis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou ! Ca va ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? Bon voilà le chapitre 4 de ma fic' et pour l'écrire rien de mieux que de regarder Glee en même temps ( j'avoue je regarde Glee genre 24/24h 7/7j) Mais c'est pas une raison ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre bye bye mes petits poneys.**

* * *

**PVD Quinn**

La journée se passé normalement, Rachel était partit à la NYADA on a déjeuner ensemble se midi, j'ai fait un peu de ménage dans l'appartement et j'ai regardé la télé. Je me lève et pars dans la chambre pour enfiler mon uniforme, c'est un uniforme simple mais plutôt classe juste un chandail rouge avec une jupe rouge et un tablier blanc, vu que c'est mon premier jour je me doit de ne pas être en retard. Je prend mon sac et sors de l'appartment vu que l'appartement est pas très loin du centre ville ca m'embêterai prendre le métro j'arrive au bout de dix minutes un peu dégouté un vieux clodo a essayer de me tripoter beaucoup beaucoup trop proche à mon goût je suis sortie en vitesse. Je pousse la porte et rentre dans le restaurant et croise Gunther.

"Tien la nouvelle alors, c'est plutôt simple tu as juste prendre les commandes des clients, dés que tu voit des couverts sale tu les emmènes en cuisine, si on te le dit tu va en cuisine et tu aide et des fois il y a des shows improvisés et dans ce cas la bah t'improvise."

"Ca marche j'y vais" Bon c'est partie

Je pars et fais ce qu'on me dit je prends les commandes des clients dont certain sont vraiment isolants je vais finir par en tuer un. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, entrouve la porte

"Des Pancakes pour la table 3"

Serieusement qui mange des pancakes à 18h00 ? Personne ! Je continue à servir au moment ou je me dirige vers une dame qui vient de rentrer

"Fabray ! En cuisine" hey merde serieusement je doit faire la vaiselle.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine je rentre dans la pièce et m'en vais voir le chef quand je vois Elena elle est entrain de découper des légumes mais vu la façon dont elle s'acharne sur cette pauvre carotte elle doit être vraiment énervée je décide de la voir quand même et la surprend.

"Je peut aider ?"

Elle sursaute et lève les yeux vers moi quand je vois des larmes dans ses yeux.

"Hey ça va ?"

"Quinn ! Tu m'as fait peur heumm oui ça va t'inquiète c'est pas grave"

"Ca sert à rien de mentir Elena" je me met à côté de elle et commence à l'aider.

"On peut rien cacher apparament je vient de découvrire que mon mec me trompe depuis 3 mois avec Lexi c'est à dire ma meilleure amie, mon ancienne meilleure amie" si elle continue comme ça elle va finir par se couper un doigt."C'est vraiment pas possible, quand je pense que je lui ai confiance j'aurai été prête à tout pour lui et..."

Bon faut que j'intervienne la ! Je lui attrape les poignets "Elena ! Elena écoute écoute moi je te dit" je la force à lacher le couteau "Arrête tu va te blesser regarde moi" elle lève les yeux vers moi les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

"Le service est fini donc tu va venir t'asseoire t'expliquer calmement avant de tuer quelqu'un avec ce couteau et on verra après, Ok ?"

"Ok merci, Quinn" elle me sourit légerment

"C'est normal et puis tu perd une amie mais t'en gagne une" je lui rend son sourire

On a discuter un bout de temps, Elena m'exliquant comment elle avait découvert que son petit ami la tromper avec Lexi, comment il s'était rencontrer et comment il s'était mis ensemble quand on les compare à Rach' et moi leur histoire d'amour semble un conte de fée. Je me lève regardant l'heure 1h30 je suis morte de fatigue.

"Tu devrais rentrer te reposer tu dort debout" lui dis-je

"Toi aussi" je lui souris, prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la sortie.

"Quinn !" je me retourne et regarde Elena

"Oui ?"

"Je peut avoir ton numéro ?" un sourire timide coller sur les lèvres

"Avec plaisir" je dis aussitôt souriant à pleine dents

Après avoir échanger nos numéros de téléphone et qu'Elena m'ai raccompagnée chez moi ne concevant pas que je prenne je métro à une heure si tardive j'arrive enfin chez moi. Je pousse doucement la porte de l'appartement ne souhaitant pas réveiller Rachel je pose mes affaires sur la table baisse et me glisse doucement dans la salle de bain. Je ressors dans une tenue beaucoup plus confortable, je rentre dans la chambre pour voir Rachel profindément endormie allongée sur le ventre les bras repliés sous son oreiller dans une position confortable je m'installe doucement dans les draps ne voulant pas réveiller me belle. Je dépose un léger baiser sur son front et me laisse emporter dans les bras de morphée.

**PDV Rachel**

Je me réveille doucement une main sur mon ventre, un souffle chaud dans ma nuque et quelque mèches blondes me chatouillant le cou. Qu'elle magnifique réveille, même si c'était assez déprimant de se coucher sans Quinn surtout après une journée à se faire crier dessus par Cassandra. J'essaye de bouger doucement pour pouvoir sortir du lit mais la prise autour de ma taille se resserre. Je souris doucement et ré que la ma blonde vien enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux.

"Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ?" je sursaute en entendanr la voix ensomeillé de Quinn

Je me retourne difficilement dans ses bras pour voir les yeux gonflés par le manque de sommeil et les cheveux en batail.

"Hey mon amour rendors-toi tu as besoin de dormir, je vais allez courir un peu"

"D'accord mais je peus avoir mon bisou ?" Quinn tend les lèvres dans une moue adorable

Je me penche vers elle et dépose un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. J'enfile un jogging et un débardeur, je prend mon ipod et sors de l'appartement et commence à courir sur _Do You Wanna Touche Me_ la version de Holy Holiday que j'ai enregistrer au lycée cette journée si spéciale quand Quinn et Moi ont avaient rejoint le club d'abstinence et juste après il y a eu notre premier baiser.

_**#FlashBack#**_

_Assise en face de Quinn avec madame Pilsbury à ma gauche. Elle ne veut pas répondre à mes questions à propos de sa relation avec Finn..._

_"Ca ne te regarde pas !"_

_"Bon les filles la séance est terminé nous verrons ça à la prochaine fois !"_

_Je sors de la salle énervé je ne ressens plus rien pour Finn mais c'est elle est son fichu visage d'ange est ses yeux d'un dorée et son corps parfait... Oh la calme toi Rachel ! Bref vous l'aurait compris je suis amoureuse de Quinn Fabray pour mon plus grand malheur, elle est mon bourreau et moi je l'aime c'est incomprehensible. Savoir si elle sort avec Finn ou même si il se passe rien qu'une infime chose entre eux. J'ai pas rompu pour qu'il aille se cacher dans les bras de ma blonde. Oui parce que c'est ma Blonde ! Je pousse la porte des toilettes et me dirige au lavabo, je me regarde dans le miroir pour voir des larmes rouler le long de mes joues, je n'avais même pas remarquer que je pleurais heureusement qu'il n'y a personne. Je les essuis d'un revers de la main quand une personne pousse la porte des toilettes. Quinn entre dans les toilettes et s'adosse sur le rebord de l'évier à côté de moi... Mon Dieu si proche de moi._

_"Pourquoi cela t'intéresse tant ce qui se passe entre Finn et moi alors que vous avez rompu plus précisément tu as rompu ?"_

_Je suis tellement énervée, j'aggripe le bord de l'évier de toute mes forces et je craque._

_"J'en ai strictement rien à faire de Finn si j'ai rompu c'est pour pas le faire souffrir la seule personne qui m'intéresse c'est toi ! Toi et personne d'autre et je comprend pas pourquoi alors que tu m'a toujours détester, tu m'as torturer me disant les pire insules et en m'envoyant des slushies chaque jours depuis que je suis dans ce lycée. Je m'énerve moi même en éprouvant des choses pour toi j'en ai marre de penser à toi chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heures, j'en ai marre de t'éffleurer et de ressentir cette décharge électrique dans mon corps. Que dès que je regarde ton parfait visage de ressentir ces papillons dans mon ventre, de me perdre dans tes yeux. J'en ai marre de t'aimer car en aucun cas tu ressens quelque chose pour moi parce que Oui Je t'aime Quinn !"_

_Je suis tellement essoufler j'ai oublier de respirer pendant ma tirade... Je vien vraiment d'avoué à Quinn que je l'aime oh non c'est pas possible je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle à des larmes dans les yeux la bouche légerment ouverte dans une expression d'incompréhension._

_"Dis quelque chose s'il te plaît" je murmure_

_"Tu m'aime" _

_Ce n'était pas une question elle parlait pour elle même._

_"Si je refuser de te dire pour Finn c'est parce que il ne se passe absolument rien entre nous et je voulais pas que tu t'imagine des choses oh mon dieu Rach' moi aussi Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde."_

_Je crois que je suis entrain de mourir direction le Paradis._

_"Mais pourquoi toutes ces injures et ses slushies et comment tu peus m'aimer je veut dire..."_

_"Je refusais d'admettre que je ressentais des choses pour toi et pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aimer Rachel tu es magnifique tu es la personne la plus incoyable que je connaisse."_

_Je m'en vais rapliquer mais je n'en ai pas le temps Quinn est entrain de m'embrasser... attend Quinn Fabray est en train de m'embrasser. Après la scène des toilettes je n'osais pas retourner voir Quinn et c'est là que tous ces regards ont commencer dans la salle de Chant et que Finn, Kurt et Santana ont lancé le fameux plan Faberry._

_**#Fin du FlashBack#**_

Tellement de souvenir. Je suis de retour à l'appartement dégoulinante de sueur mon dieu une bonne douche m'attend je pousse la porte et une vague d'odeur se fait sentir. J'arrive dans la cuisine et voit Quinn des écouteurs sur les oreilles probablement avec la musique à fond entrain de dancer et de cuisiner en même temps. Elle ne m'a pas vu je m'assoie à table et la regarde. Elle se retourne pour déposer son Bacon et sursaute en me voyant j'ai même cru qu'elle allait crier.

"Rachel ! Refait plus jamais ça" dit-elle une main posée sur sa poitrine

"Whaou qu'elle déhancher" je plaisante

"Haha très drôle"

La tête qu'elle fait est juste adorable et j'explose dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Je me lève et la rejoint elle à croises ses bras et évite mon regard faussement vexé.

"Rohh ça va Quinn je rigole... Quinn hey ho"

Je souris à sa réaction bon je vais devoir utiliser une technique qui devrait pas lui plaire je prend son menton et tourne sa tête vers moi. Je prend possession de ces lèvres dans un baiser fougueux elle décroise aussitôt ses bras pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches. Je quitte ces lèvres et pose mon front contre le sien

"Je vais prendre une douche tu veut venir ?" dis-je avec un petit sourire

"Avec plaisir"

Je lui prend son poignet en la tirant vers la salle de bain finalement le Mercredi va devenir mon jour préférée.

* * *

**Et voilà mon Dieu j'ai galérer à l'écrire et j'ai pas le temps de le corriger donc désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes il doit y en avoir beaucoup... J'espère que ça vous à plu :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut les amours 3**

**Voilà le Chapitre 5 et on approche de la fin :'( Désolé mais je vais écrire d'autre fiction du moin faut de l'inspiration pour ça ! Bon Bonne Lecture et je remercie tous mes followers story ou writer ou les deux :)**

* * *

**PDV Quinn**

Les journées passées, tout allé pour le mieux et les journées se transforme en semaine maintenant ça va faire environ deux mois que Rachel et moi sommes arrivées à New York. Elena et moi on était devenue très proche comme des meilleures amies, Rachel suivait ses cours à la NYADA et en avait marre de Cassandra July et même si s'est vraiment mignon de la voir énervée je n'apprecie pas. J'ai rendez-vous avec Elena, elle m'emmène dans une bijouterie pour acheter une bague...de Fiancaille

Hey oui la grande Quinn Fabray va faire sa demande à la magnifique et incroyable Rachel Berry. Et c'est noel dans deux jours et j'ai déjà prévu les cadeau pour Elena un jolie sac à main qu'elle avait repéré alors qu'on faisait les boutique et pour Rachel se sera assez spéciale.

Je prend mon sac et sors de l'appartement, Elena m'attend en bas

"Salut" je lui fait la bise

"Salut comment tu vas ?"

"Très bien et toi ?"

"Ca va prête pour aller acheter la bague ?"

"Ouai" je soupire "Bah ça c'est que la première étape"

"Elle à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir tu vaut mieux que tu veus le faire croire laisse pas le passé prendre le dessus sur le futur"

"Merci Elena"

Je lui fait un sourire timide pour la remercier et je monte dans la voiture et souffle un bon coup : C'est partie !

**PDV Elena**

Je monte au volant, met le contact et commence à rouler. La vérité c'est que ça va faire plus de deux mois que Quinn et moi sommes amies..

Amies

J'aimerais être tellement plus, être à la place de Rachel et ca depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu pousser la porte de la cuisine venant me demander l'uniforme. Magnifique est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit.

_**#Flashback#**_

_C'est pas vrai Gunther vient encore de ma réafecter à la cuisine, je me dirige vers Paul c'est le cuisinier en Chef._

_"Dit Paul, Gunther ma encore coller en cuisine il y a quoi à faire ?"_

_"Euhm tu peus ranger la vaiselle"_

_"ok"_

_Je suis maintenant entrain de ranger la vaiselle et m'énervé sur ses pauvre verres. Ca fait dix minutes que j'ai fini et que je plis les serviettes. Je lève les yeux pour chercher Jeremy des yeux il travaille avec moi depuis le début et la, je la voie. La plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vu, ses cheveux blond comme de l'or lui tombe sur les épaule, elle porte une magnifique robe rouge jusqu'aux genoux, des jambes parfaitement dessinés et musclés et un putain de corps de déesse, mais le pire ses yeux sont vert avec comme des miliers d'étoiles. Jeremy me pointe du doigts je baisse aussitôt les yeux. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de rester naturelle, je les rouvre et elle se trouve juste en face de moi._

_"Salut"' Qu'elle voix magnifique_

_"Salut tu cherche quelque chose ?" C'est bien partie._

_"Gunther m'a dit de venir te voir pour avoir mon nouvel uniforme si c'est bien toi Elena !"_

_"Oui c'est bien moi tient suis-moi" _

_Elle va travailler ici à toi de jouer Elena !_

_**#Fin du Flashback#**_

On arrive à la bijouterie je me gare et descend de la voiture. Quinn à ma suite. Je sais que nous deux ça n'arrivera jamais elle est avec Rachel et puis elle va la demander en mariage la seule chose que je puisse faire c'est être la pour la sa demande en mariage et la soutenir au cas ou elle dit non même si je pense pas que ça va arriver quand on voit à qu'elle point elles s'aiment.

**PDV Quinn**

Je descend de la voiture et on rentre dans la boutique. J'ai toujours adorée les bijouteries, à mon avis car j'adore les bijoux. Elena va m'aider à trouver

"Tu cherche un type de bague particulier ?" me demande t-elle.

"Je veut juste que se soit une bague plutôt simple mais belle"

"Si on allez demandez"

"ok"

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'acceuil où se trouve une vielle dame

"Bonjour"

"Bonjour puis-je vous aider"

"Je cherche une bague de fiancaille simple qui reste dans les 500 $ s'il vous plaît"

"Tenez suivez-moi"

Après 20 minutes à regarder un peu partout dans le magasin avec les conseils de la vendeuse et de Elena j'ai trouvé la bague parfaite du moin pour moi. C'est une bague en or blanc avec de petits diamants sur le dessus. Nous nous dirigeons à la caisse.

"Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?" me demande la vendeuse.

"Elle s'appelle Rachel" dis-je avec un petit sourire.

"Je me disait bien aussi en général nous avons l'habitude de voir des hommes pour les bagues de fiancailles." me dit-elle avec un sourire.

Je sors ma carte de crédit et tape le code, j'en ai pour 465 $ je crois que si Rachel apprend le pris de la bague elle me fera une crise cardiaque mais elle mérite tout l'or du monde. Nous remercions la vielle dame et sortons du magasin.

Nous remontons en voiture mais quelque chose me dérange, Elena. Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis la bijouterie je me tourne vers elle, elle regarde par la fenêtre.

"Elena quelque chose ne va pas ?" Elle se tourne vers moi

"Non tout va bien pourquoi ?"

"Je sais pas tu es bizarre tu n'as pas dit un mot."

"Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Quinn"

"D'accord"

Je met le contact et sors du parking.

**PDV Rachel**

**Deux jours plus tard ( noel )**

Quinn travaille se soir mais elle fini à 20h00 donc ça va. C'est notre premier noel à New York je suis vraiment presser, Quinn m'a dit qu'on ne fêterai pas notre noel dans l'appartement que s'était elle qui se chargeai de tout, elle m'a juste dit de faire belle avant de rajouter que je l'était tout le temps pour pas que je me vexe. Elle arrive dans une heure faut que je commence à me préparer je me dirige vers la douche et sors 15 minutes après. Pour la tenue j'opte pour un robe bleu marine très proche du corps arrivant au dessus des genoux et un décoleter plongeant. Je n'ai pas recouper mes cheveux ils m'arrivent maintenant au milieu du dos, je me fais de longue boucle et garde ma fameuse frange. Pour le maquillage je l'accorde avec ma tenue bleu avec du masacara. Je me dirige dans la chambre pour m'observer dans le miroir, satisfaite du résultat. Je retourne dans le salon alors que Quinn rentre elle est vraiment belle dans cette uniforme elle pose son sac et lève les yeux vers moi.

"Bonsoir"

Elle répond pas, ses yeux me fixe montant et descendant le long de mon corps je tourne sur moi même car j'adore la voire en état de choc.

"Quoi je suis si moche que ça" je plaisante

Elle s'approche doucement vers moi

"Tu es magnifique" dit-elle dans un murmure "Quand je t'ai demandé de te faire belle je t'ai pas demandé de me tuer" plaisante t-elle.

Elle pose ses lèvres sur celle de Quinn et enroulas ses bras autours du cou de sa blonde alors que celle si posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle s'embrassèrent pendant un bout de temps mai dû se séparer à bout de souffle.

"Faut que j'aille me préparer je me dépêche" me dit-elle en m'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

"ok" je m'installe à table et prend mon téléphone, discutant avec Kurt par message.

**30 minutes plus tard**

Quinn est prête elle est magnifique elle porte un robe bustier beige partant en vague (comme Naya Rivera au Glaad Awards ) juste magnifique. Ses cheveux lissés tombent sur ses épaules et son maquillag très discret dans ses couleurs claire font ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

"Tu es prête ?"

"Oui je te suis" dis-je avec un sourire

Nous montons en voiture et toute cette soirée va être une grande surprise.

* * *

**Désolée de vous planter là mais je vous mais la suite de la soirée dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimez merci et moi je vous dit bye bye plein de bisous 3 naya22.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut les chéris ! J'èspère que votre Noel c'est bien passé et que Santa Claus est passé par votre cheminée sans s'être blessé. Voilà le chapitre 6 Enjoy it :)**

**Tous mes voeux de bonheur de santé et Bonne Année 2014 !**

* * *

**PDV Rachel**

Quinn se gare devant un restaurant magnifique. Elle descend de voiture et vient m'ouvrir la porte.

"Merci" dis-je avec un sourire

"Mais derien"

Elle me tend son bras que j'accepte avec plaisir. Au moment passé de la porte un serveur nous l'ouvre.

"Whouah ou tu m'as emmené ?

Le restaurant est splendide et plein de monde, les serveurs tous habillés en costume, des lustre magnifique éclair la salle. Nous nous dirigeons vers la réception.

"Ma chérie, tu te trouve dans le restaurant végétalien cinq étoiles le plus chic de New York."

"Quinn on aura jamais les moyens de se payer un repas ici."

"Tait-toi et profite de cette soirée"

"Bonsoir j'ai réservé au nom de Fabray"

"Oui veuillez me suivre je vous pris"

Nous nous installons à la table et commençons à discuter.

"Quinn j'apprécie vraiment que tu ai fait tous ses efforts mais on a pas assez d'argent pour se payez se genre de restaurant."

"Ma mère avait mis de l'argent sur son compte pour payez les frais d'université mais j'ai obtenue la bourse à Yale, elle m'a laissé l'argent et puis rien est trop beau pour toi, Rachel."

"Je t'aime tellement Quinn"

"Moi aussi je t'aime Rachel"

Nous trinquons, le repas est délicieux nous continuons de discuter et parlons de nos années lycée avec le Glee Club, les nationales à NY et puis celle de Chicago que nous avions remportés. Un serveur ramène un bouquet de rose rouge mélangé à des Gardénias.

"Rachel Berry ?"

"Oui " je prend le bouquet et le remercie, je lève les yeux vers Quinn qui me regarde avec un petit sourire.

"Elles sont magnifiques."

"Contente qu'elles te plaisent, mais pas aussi magnifique que toi"

"A moi de t'offrir mon cadeau" dis-je heureuse.

Je fouille dans mon sac et en sort un long écrin. Je lui tend.

**PDV Quinn**

Je prend la boîte que me tend Rachel et l'ouvre.

...

"Mon Dieu, Rach il est magnifique"

Un magnifique collier en argent avec un coeur gravé de nos noms et un petit émeraude sépare nos noms"

"Contente qu'il te plaise" plaisante elle

Je me lève et l'embrasse, elle m'attache le collier et nous quittons le restaurant main dans la main.

"Quinn j'ai passé la plus belle soirée de ma vie" me dit Rachel

"Qui te dit qu'elle est finie ? Suis-moi"

Nous remontons en voiture et nous nous dirigeons vers la deuxième surprise que j'ai préparée pour Rach'. Nous arrivons une dizaine de minute plus tard.

"La patinoire ?"

"J'ai toujours adoré la patinoire, pouvoir glisser librement sur la glaçe je faisais des concours quand j'était plus jeune et je me suis blessé j'ai dû arreter les compet' mais c'est pas un raison."

"Pourquoi tu en as jamais parlé ?"

"Ca faisait mal et puis j'ai découvert que j'aimais chanter et dancer, d'ailleur Blaine m'a parlé d'une petite tradition de noel qu'il a avec Kurt j'aimerais la tester." dis-je avec un grand sourire

"Laisse moi deviner... Leur Duo ?"

"Exactement, allez enfile t'es patins que je te montre ce que c'est de patiner."

"Mademoiselle Fabray j'ai hâte de voir ça"

Je me dirige vers le guichet et leur demande de passer Heart By Heart de Demi Lovato, la chanson parfaite pour notre duo.

Je me faufile sur la glaçe suivi de près par Rachel et commence à chanter.

_**Quinn**_

_**When your soul finds the soul**_

_**It was waiting for**_

_**When someone walks into your heart**_

_**Through an open door**_

_**When your hands finds the hand**_

_**It was meant to hold**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**Someone comes into your world**_

_**Suddenly your world has changed**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No one else's arms can lift**_

_**Lift me up so high**_

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**Rachel**_

_**When you're one with the one**_

_**You were meant to be find**_

_**Everything falls in place, all the stars align**_

_**When you're touch by the light**_

_**And let it touch your soul**_

_**Don't let go**_

_**Someone comes into your life**_

_**It's like they've been in your life forever**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No one else's arms can lift**_

_**Lift me up so high**_

_**Your loves lifts me out of time**_

_**Aand you know heart by heart**_

_**So now we've foun our way to find each other**_

_**So now i found my way, to you**_

_**Quinn et Rachel**_

_**No there's no one else's eyes**_

_**That could see into me**_

_**No one else's arms can lift**_

_**Lift me up so high**_

_**Your love lifts me out of time**_

_**And you know my heart by heart**_

_**And you know my heart by heart (x3)**_

On se rejoint au milieu de la patinoire alors que minuit sonne

"Joyeux Noel, Rach' "

"Joyeux Noel, mon amour"

Nos lèvres se rejoingnent dans un baiser capable de rendre jalouse les plus grandes comédies romantiques. On s'est détestées pour ce qu'on ressentaient l'une pour l'autre, le destin a joué et maintenant on s'aime.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère qu'il vous à plu et désolé pour les éventuelles fautes.. bye bye **


End file.
